


Besos

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio always kisses Iker before games, but he never thought about the real meaning of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besos

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the game against Juventus last year.  
> English is not my first language so forgive the typo's please.  
> And I just love Sergio and Iker together.

_Madrid, October 2013._

 

 

Sergio was a guy who liked the routine on the football field.  
Everything he did on the pitch was routine and familiar.

Off the pitch he didn't like routine at all.

He was such a cheerful and passionate guy who made the most out of every day.

He had a few weird superstitions on the field though, but almost every player had those.

Iker always had to touch the crossbar when Real scored.

Cristiano always took his free kicks the same way, five steps back, legs wide and looking the keeper in the eye before shooting.

And Sergio was the guy who believed that Iker and Marcelo were his lucky charms.

So he always kissed their cheeks before every match.

He started doing that a long time ago, when he was just a kid.

He had pecked Iker's cheek and said some words of encouragement and they won that game.

Marcelo also kissed his cheek once and they also won that game, so from that time on Sergio would kiss his lucky charms on their cheeks every time they had a game.

When they played for the national team he repeated it, and Iker never once complained about it.

He kissed Fernando sometimes because he was his buddy, but Iker was the only one in the national team that he always kissed.

When Spain won the world cup final Sergio kissed Iker before the match in the tunnel, worrying that he might jinx it if he didn't.

He saw Xavi looking with a weird face and he leaned in to kiss Xavi too but the Catalan quickly pulled his head back.

Some players thought it was weird, others said it was just Sergio being Sergio.

He always did weird things, he touched players on strange places, he dropped a hard won cup under a bus. He always got a lot of red cards and constantly got into fights with whoever pissed him off.

Sergio knew that Iker felt like he had to babysit him a lot.

When Sergio got into an altercation, Iker was always there to protect him and pull him out of trouble.

But Sergio did the same for Marcelo, he had alwys felt very protective of him.  
Marcelo was everyone's favorite person in the team.

He was the little brother to all.

But he could be annoying as hell and sitting on a bench with him could be very tiring and exhausting.

But still it was simply impossible to not love Marcelo.

Tonight Real had to play against Juventus and Sergio was very nervous.

He had a lot of faith in his team and he believed they could win but he was always extremely insecure about teams like Juventus.  
He was quiet in the bus and he sat next to Iker who was playing with his phone.

''Where are you today Sese?'' Iker asked after a few minutes of radio silence.

''Hm? What do you mean?''

''You didn't even put your music on, that is just not like you. You are too quiet, are you alright?'' Iker quipped.  

Sergio exasperated loud.

Iker was right, he had not put his music on, and Sergio lived for music, therefore it was a severe anomaly to forget to put his headphones on his ears.

''Yes I'm okay I guess. Just nervous about the game, and about the Barca game on Saturday.  
I worry for this team without you Iker, you won't play Saturday,'' Sergio mumbled, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

''You guys will be fine without me, Diego is doing an excellent job and you know it.  
I know you have a hard time getting used to him in the goal but you have no choice. You're defending is off sometimes when he is on the field Sese.  
You cannot do that.  
I know you are mad at Ancelotti for not playing me, but you cannot take it out on Diego, none of this is his fault,'' Iker said, whispering because Ancelotti was a few seats in front of them.

Sergio knew Iker was right but he just could not get used to Diego.

Before the Malaga game he ignored Diego a lot in the tunnel, he talked to his teammates but he did not talk to Diego much.

Sergio felt like he could not make any mistakes when Diego played because he knew Diego was the lesser goalie in his eyes.

When Iker was in the goal Sergio felt safer and felt like he could make a little mistake because Iker always had his back.

Now that security was gone and he hated feeling so vulnerable.

On top of that Iker told Ancelotti that if nothing changed he wanted to leave in the winter.

Sergio was pissed off about that.

Iker was his best friend and he needed him on the field and off.

''Yeah I know Iker, I just feel a stronger need to protect you instead of him so sometimes I'm not that focused when he is on.  
But I guess I have to get used to that when you leave me in the winter. Which you will right?'' he asked with a lot of sorrow and pain shining through his quivering voice.

''I'm not leaving you Sese, and yes I had a conversation with Ancelotti a few days ago about it but you know I cannot say if anything will change yet.  
He needs time to think on it. But yes there is a chance that I will leave the team,'' Iker refused to look at Sergio. He was afraid that if he did, he would shatter into a thousand pieces.

''Can you even look at me when you say that?  
And you _are_ leaving me! Am I not your best fucking friend!'' Sergio yelled.  

Cris and Fabio who were sitting in front of them turned their heads simultaneously to see what was up.

The rest of the bus didn't really notice because they were listening to their music.

''Fighting again-seriously?  
You guys are like an old married couple,'' Cris noticed with a sly smile.

''Shut the fuck up Cris, mind your own business,'' Sergio retorted.

''Hey don't yell at him!  
It's not his fault that you are mad at Iker!'' Fabio always defended Cris, whether he was right or wrong.

''Whatever, like I said: mind your own business Fabio, put some earphones on or something,'' Sergio said as he felt the fire burning from his eyes.

Fabio looked offended but shrugged his shoulders and went back to talking with Cris.

''At least promise me you won't go to Barca Iker,''

Iker huffed offended. ''You know that I would never go there, the fans would not like it, and I would never do such a thing. It's treason,'' 

''Maybe, but you could go there if you wanted to. You have friends in Barca, like Xavi. And I know that you want to stay in Spain.  
So you would choose a Spanish team and only Barca is on your level.  
If the fans were okay with it you would go there right?'' Sergio asked and Iker swallowed.

''Well I guess, maybe but-''

''Oh my god, I didn't believe it until you just said it. So you care more about Xavi than you do about me?'' shrieked Sergio, fierce jealousy coursing through his veins.

''No of course not, that's not what I meant. You know that you are my best friend,''

''Yeah but you are saying that you care more about him, why else would you leave me?  
I stood behind you when you had problems with Mourinho, I went with you to Perez to demand Mourinho's departure and this is how you repay me? By leaving me behind?!  
If you do this Iker, we are done.  
I'm not going to be your friend anymore,'' Sergio said, feeling the tears sting in his eyes.

''Come on Sese, don't talk like this. You know I love you. And you know that I don't want to leave you.  
But if Ancelotti doesn't change anything I have to.  
I want to play in the world cup too or do you want Valdez to be in the goal instead of me?''

''No of course not, we need you Iker,'' 

''So I need to be in a team where I can play as a regular, otherwise I'll miss Brazil. So stop behaving like a needy child and just leave me alone okay.  
You know I want to stay here forever, and I hope Ancelotti will play me some more so I won't have to leave you okay?'' Iker sighed.

Sergio lowered his head miserably.

A lonely tear rolled down his cheek and Iker wiped it off and put his arm around Sergio's shoulders and Sergio rested his head on Iker's shoulder.

''It will be fine Sese, you can never lose me okay. I'll always be here for you, I promise,''

Sergio nodded again and felt a little better.

The bus drove past the fans and Sergio and Iker waved at them absent minded.

When Sergio stood in the Bernabeu tunnel in his gear he was so nervous that he felt like he could die right there on the spot.

He slapped everyone on their chest like he always did ( also a ritual he had ) and he grabbed Iker's face and kissed his cheek.

He felt better right away, more calm somehow.

When they were on the field he walked towards Iker again and kissed his cheek a second time, just for some extra luck.

Iker smiled and said, ''again?''

Sergio nodded and laughed and the game went great after that.

They won 2-1 and when the referee blew the whistle Sergio was as happy as a child on Christmas morning.

In the dressing room everyone was satisfied and they had a small party.

Marcelo invited everyone to his house for a big party but most players wanted to go home.  
It had been an exhausting game.

Pepe was coming of course and so was Sergio who always loved parties.

Cris wanted to go home and sleep but Iker surprised everyone when he said he would come too.

Alvaro Morata wanted to go because it was his birthday and he needed the celebration.

Jese would come too, and Isco and Dani but the rest would go home.

Iker picked Sergio up for the party and they drove to Marcelo's place.

He had sent Clarice and Enzo to Pepe's house to sleep.  
Iker got kind of drunk that night and Sergio had to drag him on his feet a few times.

''Get up daddy, otherwise I'll have to call Sara to tell her you fainted on Marcelo's couch,'' Sergio teased.

''Sese?!'' Iker exclaimed, who was leaning on Sergio's shoulder with his head.

''What is it?''

''Why do you always kiss me before the games?''

Sergio's jaw dropped. ''What? Come on you know why!''

''Yeah you say it's because I give you good luck or something like that, but some fans believe its because you have a crush on me.  
So are they right?''

Sergio blinked at Iker and laughed for a second before he answered.

''Okay no more alcohol for you, come on let's go back to the living room,''

They were in Marcelo's game room but Iker refused to get of the couch.

''I'm not leaving this couch until you answer me, Sergio Ramos Garcia,'' he said with a small piece of his stern Captain voice.

''I don't have a crush on you Iker,''

''Oh really? I don't believe you.  
I think you always had a crush on me,'' Iker stated, who sat up and looked Sergio in his beautiful brown eyes.

''I'm not gay okay, I have Pilar,''

''Yeah I know, you are not gay but you could be bisexual.  
And you do have a crush on me, so you can stop denying it,''

'Iker I really don't and I'm not a bisexual. I never even kissed a boy,''

''Really? Not even Fernando?'' Iker asked, who looked very lucid now.

''No of course not,''

Iker looked Sergio in the eye for a while and then he took the defender in his arms and kissed him on his beautiful lips.

Sergio froze up for a second but then he realized that Iker was right, he had always had a crush on Iker, and he didn't just kiss him for luck.

So Sergio kissed Iker back and he felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart was racing in his ears.

The kiss lasted very long, or maybe not, Sergio wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Then Iker let him go and gave Sergio the warmest smile he had ever gotten in his life.

''With all the luck we just shared we have to win the Clasico Saturday don't you think,'' Iker laughed and he kissed Sergio's forehead.

Sergio nodded and kissed Iker's lips again.

Yeah he thought, Saturday was not going to be so bad.

 

 


End file.
